My Black Cat
by HanakoSakuraRaindrops46
Summary: Daisuke Niwa is a typical 16 year old boy who enjoys drawing. Daisuke has never had a serious relationship with a girl but he wants one more than anything. He tries confessing his feelings to Risa Harada, his childhood crush, but get rejected by her. While walking home Daisuke finds a cat and takes it home. But the cat is a very sexy human boy! Real summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**My Black Cat**

 **Summary: Daisuke Niwa is a typical 16 year old boy who enjoys drawing. Daisuke has never had a serious relationship with a girl but he wants one more than anything. He tries confessing his feelings to Risa Harada, his childhood crush, but get rejected by him. After the rejection Daisuke walks home one rainy evening and finds an abandoned black cat. After taking care of the black cat it transforms into a sexy young boy who looks to be a year older than Daisuke. Now Daisuke confides in the cat boy to teach him how to get a girl while trying to resist the cat's sexual harassment. Will Daisuke finally get the relationship he's wanted? Or will the sneaky cat Dark make him fall for him?**

 **Rated M for lemons!**

 **Chapter 1**

"I can't believe it…I was rejected again." Daisuke sighed and held his head down in sadness.

"Hey! C'mon Daisuke! Don't beat yourself over Risa Harada turning you down flat!"

"Geez, Takeshi, are you helping him or helping him to jump off a bridge?" Satoshi looked up from his book and pushed his glasses up. Takeshi growled at Satoshi.

"Hey! Shut up! He's been my friend longer than yours!"

"C'mon you two. I'm okay really." Daisuke tried to defuse the situation between his two best friends.

"I'm just saying Daisuke. There are plenty other girls in this school and you don't have to just settle for Risa." Takeshi said to him. Daisuke sighed and laid his head down on his desk. _"How did it come to this? Every girl I've asked out has rejected me coldly."_

"So, did you reject him Risa?" Daisuke's ear perked up as he listened on the girls' conversation.

"Of course I did. Daisuke is too plain and I feel as if there wouldn't be any excitement between us. I need a guy who's good looking, gives me some excitement and who's not the same height as me." Daisuke felt his heart sink as he heard the horrible comments coming from the woman he loved.

"Daisuke don't let what she said bother you." Satoshi tried to comfort his friend. Daisuke nodded and sighed.

~XXXXXXX~

Daisuke sat in the art room and was finishing up a drawing he was doing. He sighed as he looked out the window to see everyone leaving the school grounds, he looked at the drawing and decided it was a good point to stop. He set the picture on an isle in the corner of the room and grabbed up his belongings. Daisuke walked out the art room and looked outside to see dark clouds began forming in the sky.

 _"Worse way to end the worse day ever."_ Daisuke thought to himself and walked down the hallways towards the exit. Daisuke saw that it had begun to rain and since he forgot his umbrella he was forced to walk home in the rain. As Daisuke began to walk down the sidewalk he saw something out the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked over to see a black cat laying on the ground drenched in the rain. Daisuke bent down and gentle brushed the cat lightly on its head.

 _"Is…it alive?"_ Daisuke thought to himself. When he felt the cat move gently he smiled in relief. The cat slowly sat up and looked at Daisuke with what he would describe to be the most beautiful eyes ever. They were a dark purple. Daisuke gently picked up the cat and put it inside his shirt.

"Don't worry little guy I'll make sure you're warm." The cat stared up at Daisuke with wide eyes. Daisuke smiled brightly at him and began to run the rest of the way trying to reach his home quickly to dry off the poor drenched cat and himself. Once he reached his house Daisuke removed his shoes and panted.

"Welcome Home my darling Daisuke!" Emiko went to hug her son but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Daisuke! You're soaking wet!"

"Yeah. Sorry mom." Daisuke smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm? Oh my a cat." Emiko looked at his shirt to see the cat poke its head out to look at his mother.

"Yeah I found it on the sidewalk. I'm gonna go take a bath and dry off the cat. Is it okay if I can keep it?" Daisuke looked up at Emiko, who only smiled.

"Of course! The poor thing must be starving and you too. Oh! I have to work the night shift tonight so do you mind being home alone Daisuke?"

"Yeah I don't mind mom. Dad working late again?"

"Actually he left for a business trip while you were at school. He won't be back until Friday."

"Alright I don't mind, besides Grandpa is here with me." Daisuke smiled and walked up the stairs while holding his new pet.

"Now, what am I gonna call you?" Daisuke said to the cat as he rubbed his ears. The cat purred and looked up at him.

"Meow."

"Ah! How about Dark? That sounds like a cool name for you." Daisuke smiled when the cat meowed in reply to him. Daisuke sat Dark on his bed and went to the bathroom to grab a towel, he came back to find Dark climbing over his desk, Daisuke chuckled a bit and went to grab him.

"Hey now. You're still wet. Let me dry you off first." He smiled and dried Dark until he was nice and dry.

"Now it's my turn to get clean." Dark smiled and walked into his bathroom and began taking off his wet clothes and throwing them in the hamper. Dark quietly crept into the bathroom and began watching the red head undress, his mouth curved into a sly smile. Daisuke sighed and got into the tub after he made the water. Daisuke sank lower into the tub trying to wash away what had happened to him earlier that day.

~XXXXXXXX~

After Daisuke had put on his pjs, he hopped into his bed and turned off his light.

"Well night Dark." Daisuke smiled and picked up holding Dark.

"I wish she hadn't said all that about me…Am I really boring?" He said to Dark.

"Maybe you're like one of those magical cats, you know the kind that turn into cute girls and start dating the main character like in the manga I've read." Daisuke chuckled a bit then set Dark down beside him.

"If only…you were a cute girl." Daisuke said to himself as he felt himself drift off into sleep. Dark looked at the red head and smirked, he sat up a bit and closed his eyes. Dark's cat like body was disappearing and he turned into a completely naked human boy who seemed to be about the same age as Daisuke, He had dark violet hair and matching eyes. He stared down at the young boy and felt his lips curl into a smirk.

"I didn't intend to become somebody's house pet but" Dark moved his hand and brushed against his cheek.

"If he wasn't so cute then I would have bailed. Looks like my luck is changing."

 **Hey you guys! This is my first DN Angel fanfic and I'm really sorry that this was rushed but I promise the next chapter will be longer I promise!**

 **Hotaru- Please R &R. WE'LL SEE YA LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Black Cat**

 **Summary: Daisuke Niwa is a typical 16 year old boy who enjoys drawing. Daisuke has never had a serious relationship with a girl but he wants one more than anything. He tries confessing his feelings to Risa Harada, his childhood crush, but get rejected by him. After the rejection Daisuke walks home one rainy evening and finds an abandoned black cat. After taking care of the black cat it transforms into a sexy young boy who looks to be a year older than Daisuke. Now Daisuke confides in the cat boy to teach him how to get a girl while trying to resist the cat's sexual harassment. Will Daisuke finally get the relationship he's wanted? Or will the sneaky cat Dark make him fall for him?**

 **Rated M for lemons!**

 **Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2!**

 **Hotaru: Yo everyone! We hope you enjoy the chapter! There will be more lemoness in this amazing story! *^***

 **Me: Maybe^^' But this chapter will be longer than the first, again sorry about the first chapter being so short I promise to make this one longer!**

 **Chapter 2**

Daisuke awoke the next morning feeling a bit refreshed. He let out a big yawn and stretched.

"Well, Good morning sunshine." Daisuke rubbed his eyes and answered groggily to the mysterious voice.

"Good morning…Huh?" Daisuke blinked his eyes trying to get them to adjust to his surroundings. Daisuke's eyes widened when he saw a naked boy who seemed to be about the same age as he was but with a better toned body, beautiful purple hair with matching eyes, his skin was a bit tanned, also he had a pair of cat ears and a tail that was swaying back and forth. Daisuke stared at the boy for a moment and then his eyes widened in fear.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Daisuke frantically began throwing his pillows at the young boy. Dark smirked and dodged all of the attempts to hit him.

"Awh~ Why's my master so cruel? And you were so nice to me last night."

"What are you saying?! W-Where's my cat?! What'd you do with Dark, you weird anime cosplaying freak?!" Dark moved closer to Daisuke and grabbed his wrists pinning him down on his bed while he was on top of him. He smirked.

"I didn't know master was so feisty in the morning." Daisuke blushed hard and tried to squirm away from the taller male. Dark watched the younger boy squirm.

"You doing this is only turning me on more~" Dark purred and moved closer to Daisuke.

"L-Let me go!" Daisuke saw the taller boy's face move closer to his and his face began turning a new shade of red. Dark smirked and kissed the red head's nose making Daisuke blink in confusion.

"You kissed me nose?!"

"Would you rather me kissing your lips?" Daisuke blushed harder and shook his head furiously.

"Daisuke, it's time for breakfast-" Daisuke's grandpa walked into his grandson's room and his eyes widened at the sight: His grandson being held down underneath and purple haired man with ears and a tail. His grandfather passed out from shock. Daisuke gasped.

"Grandpa!"

~XXXXXXXXX~

Daisuke finished getting ready for school trying to forget about what had taken place just a few moments ago.

"Daisuke, where are you going?" Daisuke gasped in surprise as he felt Dark wrap his arms around Daisuke's neck.

"Knock it off! And didn't I give you clothes to put on!" Daisuke blushed hard. Dark pouted a bit at him.

"But clothes are bothersome. Anyway, are you going to school?"

"Yeah I am."

"I wanna come."

"Absolutely not!" Daisuke moved away from Dark. Dark watched as the red head put on his shoes and walk out of the door. Daisuke hurried to school. Dark sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So Dark, you've finally come back after all these years?" Dark looked back at Daiki and smirked.

"Yep, except this time I didn't come for him. I rather like Daisuke." Daiki looked at him for a moment.

"Well, if you're going to try to win Daisuke. Then you'll need some clothes." Dark looked back at the old man.

"Hey Daisuke!" Takeshi smiled and waved to Daisuke. Satoshi looked over and smiled.

"Good morning Daisuke."

"Good morning guys." Daisuke smiled at his friends and began walking into the school with them.

"How are you feeling today Daisuke?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke with worried eyes.

"I'm better." The red head smiled and walked into the classroom to take his seat.

"Hey Daisuke!" Daisuke looked over to see Riku, Risa's twin sister, run over to him.

"We need your help!"

"What is it Riku?"

"Well, you know about the play we're doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah I think so, what do you need with me?"

"Well one of the girls who's suppose to play the lead role, well, she's in the hospital and we don't know when she'll get out so, could you play the lead role?" Daisuke's eyes widened and he blushed a bit.

"B-But I don't know if I could play the girl for a role that important!"

"Oh please Daisuke!" Daisuke looked at the short haired girl and sighed.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt much for me to do it." Riku smiled big and hugged him.

"Thanks a lot Daisuke!" She smiled and ran back to her friends to tell them the good news.

"Alright class! Everyone please take your seats!" The teacher came in with a big smile on her face. All of the students went and took their appropriate seats and stared at the teacher.

"Now everyone, we have a new student so please be nice to him and he is also Daisuke's cousin." Daisuke blinked and his eyes began to widen as he saw the purple haired boy from earlier walk into the classroom with his hands in his pockets and wearing the same school uniform but in a more laid back manner. Dark looked over at Daisuke and smiled.

"Hey cousin!" Daisuke's jaw dropped with utter shock.

"This is Dark Mousy! Everyone please be nice to him and Daisuke make sure you show him around." The teacher smiled at Daisuke. Risa stared at Dark with dreamy eyes and blushed furiously. The class began to talk amongst themselves and gossiped about the new boy in the classroom. The teacher instructed Dark to take a seat next to Daisuke. Dark went and sat next to Daisuke and smirked at him. Daisuke whispered to the feline boy.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Where the hell are your ears and tail?!" Dark whispered back with a smirk.

"Well I can't just walk around with my ears and tail out now can I _master~_?" Daisuke blushed at the name.

"Don't call me that you weird cosplayer!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a cosplayer, I'm your cat. The one you gave my name to."

"Prove it then." Daisuke narrowed his eyes at Dark. Dark stared at him for a minute then smirked.

"Meow~!" The whole class looked back at Dark and Daisuke with questionable looks.

"Is there a cat in here?!" The teacher looked at Dark and Daisuke. Daisuke looked at the teacher with an innocent smile.

"U-Um no ma'am! No cat here! Hehe." The teacher stared at the boys for a moment then went back to teaching.

"Fine I believe you now." Daisuke whispered to Dark. Dark just smirked at him and moved closer to whisper in his ear.

"Lend me your textbook won't you? _Master~_ " Daisuke's cheeks turned bright red and he shivered a bit before swatting at Dark only to see the teen move away.

"Quit that you horny cat!" Dark chuckled. Satoshi stared at the two from the corner of his eye and narrowed his eyes at Dark.

~XXXXXXXX~

Daisuke sat outside under the big tree that stood on a small hill overlooking the track and field.

"Ahhh." Dark looked over to see Dark's mouth open wide waiting for him to be fed.

"Why are you eating lunch with me again?" Daisuke grumbled and fed him a piece of fish from his bento box. Dark smiled and ate it happily.

"Because aren't couples suppose to eat together?" Daisuke blushed a bit then continued eating.

"We aren't a couple!"

"You keep saying that but I actually think you're super cute." Dark smirked and leaned closer to the red head and gently kissed his neck. Daisuke jumped in surprise and covered the spot where Dark had kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kissing your sensitive spot." Dark smirked and stole another piece of fish from him.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Daisuke looked over to see Satoshi, Riku and Risa standing over them with their boxed lunches.

"O-Oh sure!" Daisuke smiled. Satoshi went and sat next to Daiuske, Risa went and sat next to Dark with a huge smile on her face and Riku sat across from Daisuke. Daisuke watched as Risa was talking to Dark trying to get him to eat the food she had made.

"I don't want anything unless Daisuke has made it." Dark said bluntly and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist bringing him closer to him. Daisuke's face became red with embarrassment.

"K-Knock it off!" Daisuke tried to move away from Dark's grasp but found it was in vain as Dark just tightened his grip around his waist. Satoshi narrowed his eyes a bit and took his napkin and wiped Daisuke's lip.

"You have food on your face Daisuke."

"Huh? Oh thanks Satoshi." Daisuke smiled at Satoshi and continued eating. Dark narrowed his eyes at Satoshi and the young boy simply smirked at Dark.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Hey Daisuke, stay away from that four-eyed kid." Daisuke blinked and looked up at Dark.

"What?"

"I said, stay away from the four-eyed kid Satoshi. He obviously has a thing for you."

"Satoshi is my best friend and unlike you he isn't after my body! You're the one that's after my body!" Daisuke yelled at the neko boy. Dark looked at the red head and smirked mischievously.

"So what if I am? I have a right to, you're mine and I can do whatever I want with what's mine."

"Since when was I ever yours you perverted cat!" Daisuke got up from his desk and glared at Dark. Dark sat up on the bed and looked at Daisuke.

"Ooo. Master is so scary." Dark smirked and teased Daisuke. Daisuke walked over and went to punch Dark but was caught off guard and Dark grabbed his wrist pulling onto the bed. Daisuke groaned a bit and felt the weight on the bed shift, he looked up to see Dark on top of him, Daisuke's eyes widened and he tried to crawl away from Dark but was unsuccessful. Dark grabbed both his arms and pinned him down.

"Let me go!" Daisuke squirmed underneath him.

"We didn't get to finish from this morning." Dark smirked and moved closer to Daisuke. Daisuke blushed hard.

"Q-Quit it! You can't be serious!" Daisuke began to panic a bit. Dark looked at him and moved his face closer to Daisuke's. He gently kissed his forehead.

"How bout we do something interesting." Daisuke blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Wh-What?"

"You want to get that girl Risa right? I see how you look at her and your friend Takeshi told me she flat out rejected you yesterday." Daisuke looked away in shame.

"S-S-So what do you mean?"

"I'm saying I'll help you win over that Risa girl. Here's the catch though." Dark smirked at him.

"If Risa decides to date you then I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again, but if I win and she doesn't date you then…I get to have you." Dark smirked and pecked his nose. Daisuke blushed hard and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Alright then! You're on!" Dark smirked as he saw the fire light in Daisuke's eyes.

"Then let's get started."

 **Hey everyone sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter posted up! I am hoping I can update the chapters every Thursday, Friday or Saturday!**

 **Hotaru: I wanna see some sexy time with Dark and Daisuke! Hurry up and fuck you two!*^***

 **Alright then^^' So Review and tell me what you thought! Should I continue?**

 **Hotaru: Yes dammit!*^***


End file.
